Eine ganz besonderen WeihNacht
by She-Ra1604
Summary: Diese FF war ein Beitrag zu einem Adventskalender, der als Auflage hatte eine Geschichte zu schreiben von 100 bis max 1000 Worten, leider wurde er heute als nicht regelkonform eingestuft und muss gelöscht werden.


[i]Autor[/i]: She-Ra

[i]Serie[/i]: Lady Oscar

[i]Dislaimer[/i]: Die Serie, wie auch die Charas gehören nicht mir.

[i]Info[/i]: Einen Weihnachtsbaum gab es zur damaligen Zeit nicht, auch heute gehört er nicht zur französischen Tradition. Wenn man ihn in Frankreich sieht, liegt daran, dass man sich an die Touristen angepasst hat. Das Essen, welches ich hier erwähne hingegen, ist typisch nach französischer Tradition. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Seit Tagen schneite es unaufhörlich. Das Anwesen de Jarjayes und das nahe Umland ruhten unter einer dicken Schneedecke. Zwei Kinder, Oscar Francois, die jüngste Tochter des General de Jarjayes, und ihr bester Freund André tobten durch die weißen Massen. Sie vertrieben sich ihre Zeit mit einer Schneeballschlacht.

Für morgen war ein großes Fest geplant, da der erste Weihnachtstag und somit Oscars Geburtstag vor der Tür stand. Die Hausherrin Emilie de Jarjayes hatte mit Sophie, Andrés Großmutter das Haus liebevoll mit Mistelzweigen und Weihnachtssternen geschmückt. Auch die handgearbeitete Krippe hatte ihren Platz im Salon gefunden.

Nun befand sich Sophie, die ebenfalls das Kindermädchen der de Jarjayes Kinder war, in der riesigen Küche und bereitete das prunkvolle Weihnachtsdiner, zudem alle Familienmitglieder geladen waren, vor. Das beste Geschirr sollte am heutigen Abend aufgetragen werden, genauso wie das penibel geputzte Silberbesteck und die wertvollen Kristallgläser.

Seit Stunden wienerten die Dienstmädchen, um es auf Hochglanz zu polieren, während der Hausherr, General Reynier de Jarjayes, es vorgezogen hatte, seine Zeit im Arbeitszimmer zu verbringen. Von seinem Fenster konnte er Oscar und André beobachten. Normalerweise hätte er sie zur Ordnung gerufen, aber heute drückte er ein Auge zu, solang sie nicht über die Stränge schlugen.

Aber lange sah Reynier nicht mehr nach draußen und widmete sich erneut seinen Dokumenten. Daher bemerkte er nicht, wie die beiden ins Haus gingen.

Sophie, die kurz im Angestelltentrakt gewesen war und nun die große Eingangshalle durchquerte, scheuchte die durchnässten Kinder auf ihre Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Zudem sollte André Holz für die Küche und den Salon holen. Während er verschwand, ging Oscar in ihr Zimmer. Dort hing sie ihren Gedanken nach. Schlagartig fiel ihr dabei ein, dass sie gar kein Geschenk für André hatte. Wenn sie mal etwas benötigte, kaufte man es ihr, sodass sie keine Barschaft besaß. Daher verfiel Oscar ins Grübeln, während ihr Blick durch ihren Raum glitt. An einem Regal blieben ihre Augen hängen, auf dem einige Zinnsoldaten standen. Diese hatte sie im vergangenen Jahr erhalten und sie wusste, dass sie André gefielen. Jedes Mal beobachtete er sie mit großer Erfurcht und behandelte sie äußerst sorgfältig. Er selber besaß nur die Kleidung, die er trug und etwas zum Wechseln. André war Vollwaise und hatte nur noch Sophie, für sie arbeitet er jeden Tag hart, ohne einen Klagelaut.

"Ja, er soll sie bekommen", sprach Oscar zu sich selbst.

Sie griff nach den Zinnsoldaten und wickelte diese in weißes Taschentuch, da sie keine andere Verpackung besaß. So verpackt, ließ sie die Figuren in ihre Jackentasche gleiten. In einem passenden Moment, würde sie sie ihm überreichen.

Jedoch erhielt Oscar während des Diners nicht die Gelegenheit dazu, da die gesamte Familie anwesend war, ohne das Dienstpersonal.

Das typisch französische Mahl bestand aus einigen Gängen. Es wurden Austern, überbackene Gänseleberpastete mit Madereiagelee, der mit Maronen garnierten Truthahn, gegrillter Heilbutt, selbst gemachter Obstsalat, eine Käseplatte und gezuckerte Maronen serviert. Der Höhepunkt bildete das Dessert, ein Biskuit in Baumstammform, der mit Schokoladenbuttercreme gefüllt und mit etwas Cognac beträufelt war.

Der Verzehr der gesamten Speisen zog sich über einige Stunden, bis später die gesamte Familie im Salon beisammen saß und der Weihnachtsgeschichte lauschte, während die Dienerschaft abräumte.

Gegen Mitternacht wurde traditionell das Feuerwerk gestartet. Dort hatte Oscar endlich die Chance zu André zu gehen, der etwas abseits stand. Rasch trat sie zu ihm und drückte ihm ihr Geschenk in die Finger.

"Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte sie ihm dabei und ging anschließend zu ihrer Familie zurück.

Sie ließ einen vollkommen überraschten André zurück. Nicht einmal ein danke hatte er über seine Lippen bringen können. Er starrte auf das Geschenk, doch war seine Neugier zu groß, sodass er es mit zittrigen Fingern auspackte. Was er dann sah, ließ seine Augen weiten. Sofort blickte er zu Oscar, die gerade bei ihrer Mutter stand.

Auf einer Seite war André wirklich gerührt, jedoch auf der Anderen konnte er es nicht annehmen. Die Figuren waren viel zu wertvoll und kostbar, als das er ihr etwas gleichwertiges Schenken konnte. Gerne hätte er ihr das Geschenk sofort zurückgegeben, jedoch war dies im Augenblick nicht möglich.

Daher zog er sich, kurz vor Ende des Feuerwerkes, in sein kleines Zimmer zurück. Dort ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Als er sein Haupt auf sein Kissen bettete, bemerkte er einen Widerstand. Er schob seine Finger unter den Stoff und holte ein selbst geschnitztes Holzpferd hervor. Es war sein einziger Besitz und ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit.

Kurz blickte er aus dem nahen Fenster und entdeckte, dass die Familie de Jarjayes sich noch draußen aufhielt. Daher nutzte er die Chance und eilte in Oscars Zimmer. Dort platzierte er das Holzpferchen auf ihrem Kopfkissen, bevor er rasch zurückging. Mit klopfendem Herzen trat er in sein Zimmer.

/Vielleicht gefällt es ihr etwas/, dachte er bei sich.

Einige Minuten später entdeckte Oscar die Figur und sie wusste sofort, von wem sie kam. Daher machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Spielgefährten, wobei sie sich erinnerte, als sie das Pferd zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hatte es einfach in Beschlag genommen, ohne auf André Rücksicht zu nehmen. Woraufhin Sophie ihr ins Gewissen redete und ihr klarmachte, dass diese Holzfigur die einzige Erinnerung an Andrés Eltern war. Oscar hatte sich geschämt und ihr wurde jetzt bewusst, wie einsam er sich fühlen musste.

Oscar erreichte sein Zimmer und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein.

"Hier, das gehört doch dir", sprach sie direkt und reichte ihm die Schnitzerei.

"Nein", wehrte er sofort mit großen Augen ab.

"Du hast mir doch deine Zinnsoldaten geschenkt..."

"Die kannst du ruhig behalten", erwiderte Oscar.

"Man kann Neue kaufen, aber dein Pferd nicht. Dein Vater hat es dir geschnitzt und dir geschenkt. Daher darfst du es nicht verschenken."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber, André", unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch.

Kurz nickte er mit gesenktem Blick, dann sah er sie jedoch wieder an.

"Wir teilen sie uns, die Soldaten wie das Pferd", schlug er ihr vor.

Oscar wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch an einem Tag wie diesem, wollte sie mit ihm nicht streiten.

"In Ordnung, machen wir es so", äußerte sie lächelnd.

Zufrieden sah André sie an.

"Ach, und Oscar?"

"Ja?"

"Frohe Weihnachten."

"Die wünsche ich dir ebenfalls."

"Und alles Gute zum Geburtstag", setzte André abschließend hinzu.

Dankend nickte sie ihm zu und verabschiedet sich anschließend, um sich zur Ruhe zu betten.

Heute war eine ganz besondere WeihNacht.


End file.
